


“the best vacation ever”

by Veron104_alterlove



Series: Druck-works [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Cruise time, I suck at tagging, Matteo likes naps, Multi, but there’s no angst, enjoy, everyone ships davinzi the entire time, no Stefan here so yay, only fluff here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron104_alterlove/pseuds/Veron104_alterlove
Summary: All the boys started yelling at Matteo and David to come with as soon as they walked into Matteo’s room, saying that they already booked a suite for them, and it was too late to get a refund and cancel. They even said that they wouldn’t leave Matteo’s flat until the two agreed to go on what Abdi claimed to be “the best vacation ever.”





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr prompt ([my tumblr](https://veron104.tumblr.com/)) But I decided to make it a series. So this is part one.

When David and Matteo returned from their so called “honeymoon”, they came back to find the guys and girls making final plans for a trip, in Matteo’s flat. In his room, to make matters worse. He really shouldn’t have left the spare key with Jonas; he should’ve noticed the sly and mischievous grin plastered on his face when Matteo handed them over two weeks ago. Oh well, it was too late to do anything about it now. On the bright side, at least someone, most likely Amira, tidied it up a bit (she’s always told Matteo how his room’s a mess when she comes over to study), since it looked like a complete disaster before he and David left for Amsterdam. Apparently, the girls and boys were planning to go on a cruise. One to the Caribbean, to be more exact. Everyone except Mia and Alex were going, with Mia being in Madrid and Alex going to England. 

All the boys started yelling at Matteo and David to come with as soon as they walked into Matteo’s room, saying that they already booked a suite for them, and it was too late to get a refund and cancel. They even said that they wouldn’t leave Matteo’s flat until the two agreed to go on what Abdi claimed to be “the best vacation ever.”

Annoyed, and really wanting to take a nap, Matteo began kicking them all out, giving in and saying that yes, they’d go on the trip with them, even though he and David hadn’t talked about it, just as long as they weren’t paying. Hanna smirked and said, “Do you think we have the money for this trip? We had to set up a Go Fund Me page in order to pull this off. The page is called ‘Help these kids go to their dream place on Earth before reality strikes them’ and let me tell you, it worked like a charm.” Matteo just rolled his eyes at her, telling her to leave and not take her boyfriend, Stefan (ewww), with her on the cruise. She said she wasn’t planning on bringing him anyways, that he was going on a family vacation to Australia (feeling sorry for the Aussies who have to meet Stefan). Thank God for that at least. Matteo could have sworn he saw Jonas sigh of relief when he heard Stefan wasn’t coming before he left the room. By this time, everyone but Kiki left the flat, all eager to begin packing. 

Before they knew it, the couple was being confronted by an excited Kiki, being told to pack a weeks worth of clothes and swimsuits, saying that they needed to be ready with their suitcases and bags by tomorrow morning. “The Uber is picking us up at 9:30, outside of Matteo’s flat, guys,” Kiki said. “Don’t be late, or else you won’t get to experience the best week of your life!” And with that, she rushed out of the flat, saying goodbye.

David turned to face Matteo, amusement written all over his features. He huffs out a breath. “Did you seriously just agree to go on a cruise right now? After having just gotten back from Amsterdam literally five minutes ago?” David asked, no harshness or anger in his tone. Matteo nods sheepishly and averts his gaze from David’s soft brown eyes to the wooden floor in front of him. 

“Yeah, I did. Sorry; I should’ve made sure it was okay with you first.” Matteo apologizes, his posture beginning to slack. His shoulders became more hunched, and his figure shrunk a bit, as if he were about to close and hide himself off; curl up into a ball. 

David chuckled and shook his head lightly, taking a step to get closer to Matteo. He reached for Matteo’s chin and took it into his hand, making him look up at David again. David’s hand moved up from his chin and was now cradling Matteo’s cheek, absentmindedly stroking his thumb back and forth on his pale soft and smooth skin. He breaks out into a small smile, one that Matteo replicated a few seconds later on his face. 

“Don’t apologize, babe. I would’ve done the same exact thing. And besides, when has there ever been too much vacation?” David said, moving his free hand to cup Matteo’s other cheek. “You know what the best part about this is, though?” Matteo shook his head, waiting for David to tell him. “The best part is that I can spend even more time with you. We get to share a room, go to the pool together, eat together. Basically like Amsterdam but with people we actually know.” He jokes, and Matteo laughs a little. 

“So, should we start packing now? Because I really want to take a nap, but this is kind of important. You know, so I won’t be naked everyday on the cruise.” Matteo said, exhaustion finally hitting him like a truck, causing his eyelids to feel heavy. 

“Well, I was thinking that since I slept a lot on our way back to Berlin, I could just pack for the both of us. You can go ahead and sleep. Oh and don’t worry, I know which clothes are your favorites and which ones aren’t, so I know what to pack for you. Does that sound okay, babe?” David asks. 

“Yes. It sounds like a good idea, but are you sure you're not sleepy? I would feel like the biggest piece of shit and worst boyfriend ever if you were tired and I let you do all of this.” Matteo replied. 

“Matteo, sweetie, I wouldn’t have suggested the idea if I was tired as well. I think we can both agree on how pointless that would be; me falling asleep while packing. So go on, have your beauty sleep, and get excited for tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay,” Matteo answers. He smiles and gives David a peck on the lips before leaving his room and going into the bathroom to take a piss. Once that was done and he washed his hands, he came back into his room, seeing David beginning to empty out the suitcase they used for Amsterdam, probably to go put those clothes into the wash. He yawned and changed out of his clothes, putting on some sweatpants and an airy shirt on (one of David’s, to be more specific), and climbed into his bed, where sleep awaited him. 

Before it hit him entirely though, he said, “I love you.”

And right as Matteo closed his eyes, David smiled a fond smile and responded. “I love you too.”


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo checked his phone and the time read ‘9:26’. He nudged David’s side, showing him, and the two turned off the TV and grabbed their suitcases. They were excited, having never gone on a cruise together, let alone separately. They headed out of the flat, Matteo locked the door, and they made their way down. Too bad their building didn’t have an elevator, Matteo wouldn’t be struggling as much with his suitcase going down the stairs if there was one around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey peeps. Be proud of me, I haven’t gotten off schedule yet. Imma try to keep posting a new chapter every Friday if possible, so fingers crossed. This is part two and I hope y’all enjoy and have a great weekend :)
> 
> Also happy late 4th of July to my fellow Americans! Whilst I was writing this fireworks kept going off so that was fun. 
> 
> And also happy Venezuelan Independence Day, too!

When Matteo woke up, he tried to get out of bed to grab his phone, to see the time. Tried, being the key word. See, David fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Matteo’s waist. And well, Matteo is pretty goddamn weak, while David on the other hand, is not, so the hold David had on Matteo at the moment was that of a bear not wanting to let its cub get out of its vicinity; just trying to protect its baby with all its might and will. And that made sense for Matteo and David: Matteo was literally David’s baby (a literal gremlin if you will ;)) after all, you know, because of pet names. And David was always there for Matteo, helping him in every way possible, like studying for his Abi the second time around. 

So of course, Matteo couldn’t really make it out of bed when trying to do so, but that was also because his brain wasn’t really working. He was trying to break free by pushing against David’s strong-as-fuck hold and that obviously wasn’t fucking getting him anywhere. He stopped, and waited for a minute, letting his brain actually think about how he could get out, even though it felt so right to be in David’s arms. 

Finally, a lightbulb went off, and Matteo grabbed David’s top hand and removed it from his bottom, which helped in creating an opening, or escape if you will, that led to Matteo getting out of his bed. Once he was up, and got reoriented with his surroundings, due to the dark, he walked over to his desk, where he set his phone before taking his nap. Well, he wasn’t even sure if he could call it a nap at this point, since he went to sleep with daylight still out and about, and woke up with darkness practically swallowing Berlin whole, except for the people’s places whose lights were still on. 

He made it to his desk and went on to search for his phone by patting his desk aggressively with his palm, hoping he’d find it soon and wouldn’t have to turn on a light, possibly disturbing David’s sleep; he couldn’t have that for his boyfriend, he deserved his rest; he deserved everything in Matteo’s opinion. Sooner or later, he found his phone and grabbed it, tapping the screen to see what time it was. It was 03:18. The fuck? How on Earth did he almost sleep for half a day? That was impressive, even for Matteo. He really must’ve been drained from hitchhiking back from Amsterdam to Berlin. Matteo huffed under his breath, muttering a “shit,” just because, and rubbed his eyes with his hand that wasn’t clutching his phone. 

He turned on his phone’s flashlight, wanting to know how far David had gotten with their packing. He was in shock when he saw how much David accomplished. Man, he was one lucky guy for sure, David was amazing. 

David finished packing everything for them, and did laundry for the clothes they both used in Amsterdam. Matteo was pretty much convinced right then, that David was the Flash; how on earth did he manage to do so much, all by himself so quickly? Matteo would never know. All he knew was that he could never do all that by himself, not at all. Not even in one million years. All the two boys needed to do now was make sure they don’t miss their 9:30 Uber to the cruise ship. Kiki would most definitely kill them if they did. 

Matteo was a bit cold, so he went to his closet, still using his crappy phone flashlight, to get a jacket, one of David’s to be more specific. He loved using his boyfriend’s clothes, sue him. 

After he felt fairly less cold, he wandered out of his room, and into the kitchen. It was time for him to make a 3 in the morning, cheese toastie. 

***

It was now 08:02 and Matteo could not go back to sleep after his ‘a little bit after midnight, snack’ and just spent the next five hours looking at memes on his Instagram. It showed him what he was missing, since he took a break and stopped posting #matteomondays and #florenzifriday. He was on his bed, carding his fingers through David’s hair, when suddenly his favorite person ever began to stir awake, mumbling something incoherent into his pillow. Matteo chuckled. 

“Good morning, love.”

“Mhm…uh, morning,” David mumbled back, looking as if he were about to fall into a deep sleep all over again, and Matteo wasn’t having any of that; they had a cruise ship to catch. 

“Babe, I can’t understand what your saying with all that mumbling, but in case you forgot, which I hope you haven’t, we are going to go on a cruise today.”

David lifts his head a bit from the pillow, “I know dumbass, I was the one who packed everything.”

“And for that I’m incredibly fucking grateful,” Matteo praises, leaning in to kiss David’s cheek. “I was just trying to remind you that the Uber comes here at 9:30, and right now it’s a little bit past 8 in the morning. If you want, I’ll let you sleep in a bit more, but I don’t want to risk being late. Okay babe?”

“Okay, but can I sleep in for like, ten more minutes? Please?”

Matteo huffs a breath and smiles, “Of course you can. I’ll wake you up soon, then.”

“Wait,” David said. “Can you cuddle me too?”

Matteo still couldn’t believe how adorable David was. His David. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

“It would be wonderfully nice,” David corrects, and Matteo chuckled lightly. 

Matteo turned over to his side, helping David move his back to Matteo. Once they were comfy, Matteo cuddled David, basking the moment in, never wanting it to end.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

***

It ended all too fast though, and at 8:20, there they were: Matteo and David, stumbling throughout the flat, in a hunt to find something to eat. They eventually just ended up having some boring ass cereal with some coffee. Just like they ate everyday for breakfast anyways.

They got dressed as soon as they were done, and were ready by 9:00. They decided to play some Mario Kart™ to kill some time. David was crushing Matteo, lapping him twice, while Matteo kept going the wrong way, disregarding the ‘wrong way!’ sign from above. It was really no surprise when David won every single round. 

Matteo checked his phone and the time read ‘9:26’. He nudged David’s side, showing him, and the two turned off the TV and grabbed their suitcases. They were excited, having never gone on a cruise together, let alone separately. They headed out of the flat, Matteo locked the door, and they made their way down. Too bad their building didn’t have an elevator, Matteo wouldn’t be struggling as much with his suitcase going down the stairs if there was one around. 

After a difficult descent, they made it to the first floor, and went out of the building. The crew was all there, and waiting on them it seemed. Jonas was the first to notice the couple. “Hey guys. We thought you wouldn’t make it on time.”

David shook his head. “Wow, Jonas. We still have one minute to spare, so I guess we did make it on time, so ha!” And there it was, David’s competitive side making an appearance. 

Matteo rolled his eyes and put an arm around David’s shoulders. He leaned in for a peck on David’s temple, but at the last minute, David turned his head and grabbed Matteo’s chin, to lean in and give Matteo a peck first. The girls all  _ awed _ even though the two had been dating for a while now. Amira gave them a small smile and rolled her eyes. She knew why David kissed him first. 

“David your so freaking competitive with everything aren’t you?” She asked, a joking tone in her voice. 

Matteo laughed, “Well, Amira, That’s David for you,” he teased. David rolled his eyes at him, and shook his head in disbelief. 

“I still love you,” Matteo remarked. 

“You’d better. If not, then I’m gonna be beyond pissed, Mr, Florenzi.” David shot back. Matteo laughed again. 

“Where’s the Uber?” Matteo asked after a second, not seeing it anywhere. 

“There!” Sam shouts, pointing to it. It was making its way towards them and stopped right when it reached them. 

“Um,” Abdi starts, “I don’t think there’s enough room for us all to fit in.”

“No kidding, Abdi!” Says Kiki, exasperated. “The other Uber is turning the corner now.” She says, nodding her head towards the car. 

The second Uber stopped behind the first, a few moments later. 

It was decided that the girls would go in one car, and the boys would go in the other. They put their suitcases and bags in the trunk and made their way inside the Ubers. 

Caribbean Cruise, here they come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated:)  
> Tumblr - @veron104  
> Also pls let me know if you think I should make my chapters longer than they are right now, or keep them like this. Thanks !


	3. part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for not updating last week but I had an exam to take; I haven’t abandoned this work. 
> 
> Also, who else is excited for Amira’s season starting tomorrow? I know I am, she’s my queen (👑) and I love her. 
> 
> And I’m sorry for being kinda slow, but the next chapter will actually be on the cruise, I promise

Okay, maybe Matteo was getting ahead of himself. His brain cells must have been left in Amsterdam because as soon as he heard Carlos mention the airport, he got lost. 

“Wait, why are we going to the airport? I thought we were going on a ship?” Matteo furrowed his brows as the other boys all began laughing at him.  _ How rude, geez.  _

“Luigi,” Jonas said, “you do realize that in order to get to the Caribbean Cruise Ship we have to actually be near the Caribbean, right?” Matteo nodded, still not knowing where on earth he was going with this. “Well, we are in Europe right now, which is pretty far from our destination. That means we have to go on a plane in order to get to the ship-”

“And have the best vacation ever!” Abdi added in excitedly. 

“Exactly,” Jonas continued. “Unless you prefer that the cruise ship picks us up in Berlin, meaning we’d have to spend even more money, only to see the boring blue ocean every single goddamn day until we get to the Caribbean.” He joked. 

“So, babe, we are going to Mexico, since that’s where the cruise ship is. Okay?” David filled in. 

Realization hit Matteo as he shook his head in disbelief, “Man, I’m acting really dumb. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s just that while you were napping, Kiki texted me all the details, explaining everything to me, and I forgot to mention them to you this morning. And you’re not being dumb, it’s just the jet lag. Or car lag, I guess would make more sense.” David reasoned. 

“Yeah, you’re not dumb, Matteo.” Abdi agreed. “You’re just a fucking gremlin.”

“Hey!” Matteo protested.

“But it’s so true!” Carlos exclaimed, “you look just like one!”

“And act like one too!” Jonas stated, a smirk visible on his face. 

“Can all you guys just do one thing for me? Just a tiny little favor? Please shut the fuck up!” Matteo all but yelled, exasperated.

The Uber driver turned around when they stopped at a light, confusion written all over his face. “Are you guys doing okay back there?” He asked, not really sure that he needed the answer.

“Yes, sir. Never been better.” David replied. 

“Okay, I’m just checking.” He turned back around as soon as the light turned green and carried on driving. 

The boys all looked at each other before trying really hard to stifle their giggles. Trying being the key word here. It got the best of them after a few seconds though, and they just let it all out; giggles, chuckles, cackles, everything. 

The rest of the ride was filled with random conversations, like their latest one: the journey of Minecraft; how it was a good game at first, but then got kind of old; how it then got turned into a big-ass meme and up until now, where it’s starting to be taken seriously all over again, to the point that even Pewdiepie is playing it on his now ‘Minecraft Mondays.’ The game took quite the ride, in all honesty. 

Finally, after a while, they arrived at the airport, just behind the girls’ Uber. They got out of the vehicle, grabbed their luggage from the trunk, and headed inside, while Carlos paid for their Uber (because he lost Rock Paper Scissors on their way to the airport).

***

After doing the whole airport debacle, they - the boys and girls - all made it to their gate, with some time to spare, and sat down in the seats. The flight was at 13:00 and it was currently 12:38. 

Matteo’s never really been fond of airports, but today, he saw some weird ass shit he was certain he had never seen before. He saw someone wearing a shirt that said, and he quotes, “it’s not gay if it’s TSA” and he just about died (Abdi wanted to take a picture of the guy before Sam dragged him away). He also saw a happy chihuahua with its owner, and it was wearing a pink dress with rhinestones. Who the hell would dress their dog in that? Not to mention he saw a, what looked to be, ten year old girl with two Furbys in her arms. Two Furbys; inside of them was the devil itself, Matteo was sure of it. 

So yeah, he wasn’t fond of airports, but he wasn’t going to let that bum his mood. He was about to go on vacation with his friends and boyfriend, so he would suck it up and put on a brave face. And yes, he knows he’s being a bit dramatic; sue him. 

Not even two minutes later, Amira shot up out of her seat. “I’m hungry, so if anyone else wants food, you’re more than welcome to come with me.” She announced. 

Matteo wasted no time in springing out of his seat, going to Amira’s side. “Count me in.”

“Me too,” Hanna said, and got up as well. 

“Let’s go then,” Amira decided, when she saw no one else get up. 

The three walked around until they found a store with some decent looking food. Whilst on their little quest, Amira’s phone pinged. And then it pinged again a few seconds later. And then again. And again. And again. And again. Then, it started vibrating, and Amira finally pulled it out of her pocket, distanced herself from Hanna and Matteo, and smiled widely as she answered the call. 

“Who was calling her?” Matteo questioned, his curiosity getting the best of him. 

“Us girls don’t know either. She won’t tell us. All I know though, is that she has never smiled as much as she does when they interact, whether through text or calls.” Hanna commented. 

“Do you think it’s someone she likes?”

“Definitely, duh! Why else would she be smiling so big?”

As soon as Hanna said that, Amira began walking back to them, a small smile still present on her face. 

“So, who was that?” Matteo asked her directly this time. 

“No one!” She blurted out a bit too quickly. “I mean, uh, my brother.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Matteo wasn’t about to push, knowing it might make her uncomfortable, so he dropped the subject. That didn’t stop Hanna from mouthing “she’s in love” to him, however. Matteo laughed silently and shook his head. 

When they made it to the store, they split up instantly. Hanna went straight for the mini cereals, Amira to the salads, and Matteo to the sandwiches. Once they all chose something to eat (Frosted Flakes for Hanna; a Cesar salad for Amira, and a grilled cheese for Matteo), they made their way to the register and paid for their food. 

They made their way back to the gate and began eating their food. Matteo ended up splitting his sandwich with David, since he admitted he was too lazy to stand and follow them. Matteo just rolled his eyes and gave him the remaining half of the sandwich. 

***

After waiting in line to get their boarding passes checked, they made it onto the plane. It was a big one, the kind with three rows. His row was the left one, and he was to sit in the middle seat with David in the window seat and Jonas in the aisle seat. Once all three of them were settled, Jonas pulled out a pack of gum. “Do you guys want some? Supposedly, it helps with your ears not popping on the plane.”

And who was Matteo to disagree with that logic - that he didn’t even know was true or not. He extended his hand and Jonas gave him a piece of gum. Matteo thanked him for it, unwrapped it, and popped it into his mouth. 

“David do you want some too?” Jonas asked. 

David sighed. “Sure, it’s worth a shot?” He stated it as a question, seemingly nervous to make this decision. 

“Babe, calm down, the worst thing that happens is nothing. Plus, at least your breath will smell good.” Matteo said. 

“Okay, then.” And with that, Jonas gave David a piece of gum, grabbing one for himself too, before putting it away. 

They chewed their gum in silence, until David noticed Matteo’s fidgety leg bouncing up and down, nonstop. 

“Are you okay? You seem a bit restless Matteo,” David said. 

Matteo let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. “I’m fine, really. It’s just that - um, it’s just that - I’m not the biggest fan of flying. It’s stupid, really. Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s not stupid, okay? And I’m here, so it won’t be as bad.”

“Wow, David, cocky much?” Matteo teased. 

“Only confident, sweetie. But hey, it’s not so bad once you find something that calms you down.”

“Music calms me down, that’s what I use for my anxiety and panic attacks.”

“Well then, there you go. Play some music while we’re taking off and hold my hand. Oh, and sleeping also helps, and that shouldn’t be hard to do; it’s a long flight after all.”

“Okay.” He paused. “Thank you, David. I love you.”

“I love you too.” David gave Matteo a butterfly kiss for a few seconds, and when they broke apart, Jonas looked at them with admiration. 

“Were you watching us have a moment?” Matteo accused, and Jonas’ face softened even more. 

“You guys are just too fucking cute. I’m just appreciating that.”

Matteo rolled his eyes and scoffed out a “whatever” while David just smiled and laughed. 

***

When the plane was taking off, Matteo had his headphones in, blasting his Billie Eilish playlist (don’t judge him; she’s good), and was holding onto David’s hand, never looking back. 

He fell asleep as soon as ‘Bury a Friend’ came on, dreaming about the vacation that was to come. 

Mexico, here they come.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you thought about this chapter <3
> 
> Kudos are appreciated🖤


	4. part four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SORRY THAT I AM UPDATING THIS SO LATE! it was never my intention at all, and since my weekend was free I decided to finish it up.

A long plane ride later, the girls and boys all made it to Mexico in one piece. The flight wasn’t too bad, not much turbulence and the food was pretty decent. They slept well too, and the plane offered some amazing ass entertainment. And well, Matteo had a meme battle with David, but it was obvious to everyone who was going to win all rounds of that game. All least David doesn’t mind losing to Matteo. There’d be a slight problem if otherwise. 

When they descended the plane, all items and carry-ons with them, they went towards the baggage claim to get the rest of their belongings. Amira seemed to get another phone call which caused her to smile and her cheeks to tint, but Matteo would tease and ask her more about that later. Right now, the only thing Matteo wanted to do was get their luggage, exit the airport, and board the cruise ship. And when they’d get on the cruise ship, Matteo would nap into oblivion. It seemed like a solid plan to him. 

Carlos, Jonas, and Abdi were in charge of grabbing the suitcases from the baggage claim, and were struggling quite a bit; so much so, that David had to go over there and help them out. It started when Abdi couldn’t lift one of them up because it got caught with the machine, and it took all three of the boys, and David, to haul it from there and set it on the ground. The rest of the suitcases were much easier to manhandle and obtain. And finally, they were ready to leave the airport to head to their Caribbean cruise. 

Except they weren’t. While the boys were busy with grabbing the suitcases - minus Matteo because he was just playing on his phone - the girls went over to a mini coffee shop in the airport and ordered some coffees. So now they had to wait to get their orders before they could go.  _ Just great _ , Matteo thought. 

“You guys really couldn’t wait until we got on the ship to get coffee?” Matteo asked, annoyance lacing his voice. 

“Well it’s not our fault we saw you guys all struggling to get the suitcases.” Hanna retorted, pointing at the boys. 

“Yeah, we thought it would take y’all more time, so we got coffee.” Sam mentioned. 

“Ugh, it wasn’t necessary though.” Matteo argued. 

“But we were thirsty.” Kiki tried. 

“And you couldn’t wait until we reached the ship?” Matteo said, on the verge of rolling his eyes so far back he’d give himself a headache. 

“No because -“

“Matteo, it’s only a few more minutes. Let the girls get their coffees and then we can leave.” David reasoned, cutting Kiki off. 

“But I’m tireddddddddd.” Matteo groaned, his head falling onto David’s shoulder. 

“I know, babe.”

“I just wanna sleep.” Matteo muttered. 

“Well then you can sleep on my shoulder on the car ride there, okay.”

And how could Matteo say no to that offer?

“Okay.”

“At least someone has the magic touch.” Abdi joked. 

“What do you mean?” David questioned. 

“You have the magic touch with Matteo. Whenever he’s being stubborn you can just negotiate with him easily. That’s what I call the magic touch.” Abdi explained, with Carlos and Jonas nodding. 

“Whatever.” Matteo said, not liking Abdi teasing him. He pointed to the coffee station in the shop. “Your coffees are done. Can we go now?”

“Yay!” The girls exclaimed when they realized it. They went over to the station and picked up their drinks. 

“Now we can go.” Hanna said as soon as Amira came back from her phone call. 

“What’s going on?” Amira asked. 

Nothing much. Matteo is just whining. Again.” Hanna explained. 

“Oh fuck off.” Matteo mumbled. 

“Shall we get going then?” Amira questioned. 

“We shall.” Kiki answered. 

Everyone grabbed their suitcases and made their way to where the airport taxis were. It took a while of standing in line but they finally got inside a taxi and were able to make their way to the cruise ship. 

And just as promised, David’s shoulder was available for Matteo to sleep on for the entire ride. 

***

Matteo woke up startled. Someone was shaking the living life out of him and he had no idea what was going on. He opened his eyes to see that it was Carlos shaking him, telling Matteo that they arrived. And just like that, Matteo went alert, ready to help with the luggage in order to finally take a nap in the ship. He got off of David's shoulder and gave him a peck to the cheek - making David smile and shake his head - before he got out of the car. He practically raced to the trunk to see that the driver of the taxi was already there with Jonas, helping him out to get the luggage out of the car. Matteo stepped in almost instantly, dying for the process to speed up.

After about two more minutes, the luggage was out and everyone thanked the driver and all chipped in to pay for the ride. They got their things and made their way up to the ship to check in. 

And luckily, it went pretty smooth sailing because there were the first ones in line. So all in all, it took about ten minutes to check everyone in and once that was done, they headed for their suites. Finally, Matteo thought.

When he and David entered their suite, Matteo took in a deep breath and smiled. "Fucking finally. Now we have the whole place to ourselves to relax."

David chuckled at his boyfriend's words. "We need to unpack first, babe. Otherwise we won't do it at all and our clothes will get wrinkled." 

Matteo sighed, but he knew that David was right. So the two opened their suitcases and went on unpacking as fast as they could, with only a small amount of jokes being made because they wanted to get it done fast. Thankfully, it took them about 20 minutes before everything was put away in the suite. When they finished, the coupled both plopped onto the bed, equally as tired.

They changed out of their clothes and got under the sheets, sleep awaiting them.

***

When they awoke, it was still light outside and the sun was beginning to set.

They cuddled for a bit, just admiring the view. Then, one thing led to another and they were kissing, with Matteo on top of David, and David's hands in his hair. They were in their own little world, just the two of them. It was like nothing could burst their little bubble of peace. But something did. Of course.

Without any warning, The boys came crashing in, barging into their room. David and Matteo snapped out of it a bit too late and did not break apart fast enough. 

The boys all shrieked and covered their eyes like idiots. 

"Ahhhhhh!" Abdi screamed, "Get a room!" 

Matteo climbed off of David and laid on his side. "You can uncover your eyes, you absolute buffoons.'’ He said. They did as they were told.

"And actually, we were in our room. But you guys just decided to walk on in." David corrected.

"Okay, okay, okay, that's not what we came here for." Carlos said.

"Right! We were just going to say that we all are going to dinner in the dining hall, and that you two should come with us since the girls are coming too." Jonas explained.

"Yes, but then my eyes got blinded when I walked in on you two lovebirds getting it on." Abdi added, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh my lord, we will be right down, just get out of here and let us change." Matteo said, almost about to flip them off if they made one more stupid comment.

"Okay, jesus, we'll leave. But if you guys aren't down in ten minute, we will barge in here again. Got it?" Jonas asked.

David rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes yes! Now go!" And the boys did. They saw the couple make their way down no less than five minutes later.

***

Dinner was great. They all had a laugh and enjoyed themselves. The same can be said for the entire trip from start to finish. They swam in the pool, hopped off the cruise at some cool locations, and the food was to die for. When their vacation was over and they were about to leave the ship, Matteo told everyone, "This was definitely the best vacation ever." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and again, I'm sorry for the wait

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me suggestions and opinions. Kudos and comments are appreciated, it tells me on how I should continue this fic, since nothing’s written in stone. And I’ll try to update weekly. Check out my tumblr if you want.
> 
> [my tumblr](https://veron104.tumblr.com/)


End file.
